


Bonded

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: G!P Trini [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: #ABO #AlphaOmegaDynamics #Alpha #omega #beta #G!pTrini #sexualcontent #smut #fluff #domestic #family, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: After the defeat of Rita the rangers become bonded emotionally and physically and now they have to grow up together as one feeling each others ruts and heats, loves and hates, pains and happiness.AKADomestic fluff with some smut (more than just some) and some angst first chap is a prologue then time jump to the domestic stuff.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Power Rangers (2017) fic, Trini/Kim centric, mostly fluff and smut, some angst. ABO universe, G!PTrini.

**_Bonded_**  

 

**_Prologue_ **

 

The first time the rangers realized that they could feel each other's strongest pains and emotions was shortly after they defeated Rita, when Zack's mother passed suddenly. 

 

Of course Zordon had warned them that this would happen but none of them expected it to be so...intense. Kim and Jason were at a diner studying for their History exam, Billy was asleep, and Trini was having yet another awkward dinner with her family. 

 

The pain was so intense and strong Billy woke up screaming, Jason and Kim fell out of the booth they were in, and Trini burst into tears right in the middle of her dad's funny work story. 

 

**PR Group:**

 

**Jase:** Guys! Did you feel that sudden jolt of agony? Kim and I are at Louie's on the ground rn.

 

**Billy-boi** : Just jumped out of bed. This must be what Zordon was talking about, feeling and experiencing each other's strong emotions. 

 

**Crazygirl55** : It's Zack. I don't know how I know, I just do. Can't leave my house right now, my fam thinks I'm having a panic attack. 

 

**KimmieH** : Jason and I will go check on him. 

 

**Billy-boi** : Just called him. No answer. He's not reading any of these messages either. 

 

...

 

They never really got used to the bond even though they knew pretty much everything about each other and spent every ounce of free time together. 

 

There was even a point where they all starting sharing a bed with one another. The first time it happened was when Trini had yet another nightmare of Rita choking her to death in her bedroom. She woke up gasping in a panic and Kim was there. She had hugged Trini tightly as the others text the group asking about her. Afterwards Kim laid down with Trini onto the bed and hugged her to her chest until they both fell asleep together. 

 

Another time was Billy who was in distress about his dad's birthday. Jason was the one who reached him first. Jason climbed in bed with him as he cried hard and spooned him until they both fell asleep. 

 

The weirdest one was definitely that one time with Kim. She had gotten into a fight with her parents that was so bad her dad actually slapped her in the face. Not that it hurt her at all. It actually hurt his hand more than it hurt her face. She had stomped upstairs angrily to find Trini and Zack waiting for her. At first the three of them just sat together on the bed letting Kim vent, then they started playing card games, but in the morning they woke up tangled up on each other with Kim lying in the center flat on her back and Trini and Zack cuddled up on each side. 

 

Zack had several awful nights after his mother's passing but thankfully Billy was there because Zack had moved in after she passed and though it was difficult he didn't hesitate to climb into bed with Zack and sleep beside him. They never touched or cuddled more for Billy's comfort than for Zack's but Zack appreciated the company. 

 

The only time they ever got caught was with Jason. He and his father were fighting again about college and his future and it ended with Jason slamming his fist through a wall. Trini climbed into his window five minutes later. She helped him fix the hole then laid beside him in bed talking about everything and nothing all at once. Next thing they knew it was morning, Trini was spooned up face first into Jason's chest their legs tangled up together and his parents were standing right beside the bed. 

 

Trini separated from Jason so fast he actually fell off the bed with a loud grunt. She sat up and tried to fix her hair as Jason's dad, Michael Scott, stared her down. 

 

"And who is this young lady in your bed son?" he said with a grin. 

 

Jason jumped up from the ground stammering, "She's my friend! Trini."

 

"Yeah friend," Michael said smirking. "She's pretty. Good job son."

 

His mother looked worried as she said, "Did you use a condom?"

 

All the other Rangers laughed hard at them about it for weeks afterwards. They teased Trini relentlessly and kept putting condoms in Jason's locker and backpack. 

 

... 

 

They all had one major concern that they never talked about. Their 18th birthdays. 

 

That is when they would also experience their sexual awakenings. Jason and Trini were alphas so their animalistic desires would be rough, Zack was a Beta so posed no threat, but Kim and Billy were omegas and their heats could potentially drive the two alphas in their group to the brink of insanity. 

 

Jason was turning 18 first in only a day and still no one talked about the elephant in the room so to speak. Even Zack the most blunt and outrageous member didn't mention a thing. Though to be fair, he still hadn't gone back to how he was since his mother passed and he started working part time to help Billy's mother Kelly to pay the bills. 

 

They were having their weekly campfire early this week to celebrate Jason's birthday because on his actual birthday he would have to be completely secluded. And what a surprise that Billy was the one to bring it up in the form of a brand new invention. 

 

He had already created transporter and communication watches, a vigilante system that warns them of new attacks, and a training regiment for each specific ranger and their zords, so it's not like anyone was surprised when he  handed them small neck collars in each of their ranger colors. 

 

"This will help us remain in control and not be triggered," Billy said.

 

Trini understood immediately what he was talking about but the others looked lost. 

 

Billy cleared his throat and said, "Repression collars. Tomorrow Jason will not only turn 18 but he will go into his first rut and based on how...intensely we have felt each other's emotions and pains in the past I believe it can trigger our awakenings early, which is not good. So these collars will stop that from happening."

 

Zack nodded and put the collar on. "Stylish." He gave Billy a thumbs up and a smirk that only had a hint of sadness. 

 

"S-so, we won't feel his rut?" Kim said putting her collar on. 

 

Billy shook his head. "The bond cannot be disconnected. Even when the time comes to transfer our powers to new rangers the bond will still be active. We will feel everything but it will keep our own hormones at bay."

 

"So it will recognize the..." Trini hesitated. "Feelings, as someone else's?"

 

Billy nodded and put on his collar. "Jase I also worked with Zordon and Alpha 5 on a containment system that will hold you and keep you away  during your rut. We can all use it when it's time."

 

Jason smiled and held up his collar. "Me putting on this collar won't stop my rut will it?"

 

Everyone knew what he was referring to. An unsatisfied rut or heat is considered one of the most painful experiences and every single one of them feared it. 

 

Billy frowned. "I'm sorry Jase. That collar won't do anything for you now. When the rest of us get to 18, that's when you'll need it."

 

Trini put on her collar and said, "Good luck Jase."

 

...

 

It was unpleasant. It was unpleasant every time. Jason's rut was absolutely agonizing. Then Kim's heat made everyone feel like they were going to die. Trini's rut was next and that one just hurt cause Trini kept punching things and breaking her hands. Zack as the beta didn't torture anyone because betas can actually control themselves. And finally Billy's heat was a rollercoaster because the poor blue ranger didn't fully understand what his body was going through so everyone went through a tidal wave of arousal and confusion. 

 

After their initial awakenings things got better. They had grown used to their bond and even figured out how to know who particular feelings belonged to. 

 

Angel Grove had been peaceful since Rita but the rangers continuously trained and hung out. Zordon was an absolute paranoid freak and was terrified of a new attack at any minute. 

 

Of course he was right. 

 

Lord Zedd was an absolute monster. Every single monster he sent was vicious and murderous and the rangers found themselves fighting more than living their lives. 

 

No one, not even Billy, knew how the hell they managed to graduate from high school. Zack's explanation was: "This is Angel Grove, no one gives a fuck!"

 

...

 

"You were serious?" Trini said with a scoff of disbelief as her father, Miguel, sadly carried her suitcases out to her yellow Volkswagen bug. 

 

"I love you Trini," her mother, June, said voice cracking with emotion. "I really do. You will always be my daughter but I cannot accept who you are and I rather you be far away and happy then miserable with me."

 

Trini felt a rush of sadness and she couldn't stop her tears. " _No me chinges_!"  

 

" _Trinidad Maria De La Conception Mendez! A mi no me hables asi!_ " 

 

"You say you love me but you kick me out on the street once I graduate from high school because you can't stand it that I'm gay?"

 

"No Trini!" June said shaking her head anxiously, tears spilling from her eyes. "Sometimes love is making sacrifices and until I learn to accept you and understand you all I do is hurt you." 

 

Trini understood. She did. And a part of her loved her mother for at least trying, but God did it hurt. It hurt like she never knew pain to be before. And she has felt the pain of four other teenagers. It hurt to hug her crying father goodbye even though he was a strong macho Mexican man who believed real men don't cry. 

 

Then when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse her 6 year old brothers Diego and Alex were hugging her legs sobbing. She fell to her knees instantly and hugged them. 

 

Afterwards she got in her car, jam packed with all her things and drove to the cliffs where she sat on the hood of her car crying and ignoring the buzzing of her phone. 

 

"We love you and support you Trini."

 

Trini didn't even have to turn around to know it was Jason. She simply kept her tear-stricken face facing forward and then into Jason's chest when he sat beside her on the car and pulled her against him into a firm hug. 

 

Every ranger played a different role and this was Jason's. Zack could make you forget every problem with his humor and crude remarks. Billy would talk your ear off for hours teaching you about something. Kim would listen without judgement and was wiser than she looked. And Jason was the hugger. He never pushed for anyone to open up to him, he would just sit with you and hug you until all your pain went away. 

 

A soft hand on Trini's other shoulder alerted her of Kim's presence. She couldn't see or feel them but she just knew Zack and Billy were there too. 

 

...

 

Trini moved in with Kim after that and my God what a big mistake that was. Because Trini has had it bad for Kim since they met and Kim had no qualms about walking around her parents' home in very little clothing, and maybe she should have just moved in to Jason's garage like he offered. His parents already thought they hooked up anyways. 

 

Sometimes Trini could swear Kim was doing it on purpose. She would catch the sexy pink ranger batting her eyelashes or smirking. And one time she overheard her loudly tell Zack that she was bi. 

 

Between Kim's constant teasing, Trini's secret break-ins to her parents' house to play video games with her brothers when her parents were asleep, the Rangers dealing with Zedd and Rita married and wreaking havoc together, and the shitty ass education at Angel Grove university, Trini was just a giant ball of stress. 

 

And she wasn't the only one. 

 

The rest of the rangers were feeling the strain of their superhero personas taking a toll on them. 

 

So when Jason said at their latest campfire that after college, they should transfer their powers and leave town together, everyone agreed easily. 

 

...

 

They were in the senior year of college when the rangers faced their greatest battle yet. Tommi fucking Oliver. She was a girl whom Kim met in a lit class their sophomore year in college. 

 

Tommi was nice and cool to hang out with. Angel Grove being the shitty small town it was, didn't take well to a slutty, brazzen girl like Tommi.

 

Kim introduced her to the rest of them one night and she's been one of them ever since. 

 

Trini liked Tommi. Really she did. But Kim seemed to stop teasing and flirting with her in order to do that to Tommi. Then Zack was head over heals in love with her so he couldn't hang out as much because he was trying to "woo" Tommi and failing miserably. Tommi was a fantastic martial artist and Jason spent a lot of time with her sparring together out in the fields. Tommi also happened to be incredibly intelligent and spent a lot of time with Billy coding computer programs. 

 

It seemed that all her friends preferred to spend time with Tommi and less with her, so by senior year Trini decided it was time to move on. 

 

She would transfer to another University to finish her final year in music therapy and transfer her power to Tommi. Tommi would make an excellent ranger. She would be a better yellow ranger than her. 

 

She was on her way to tell Zordon of her decision when she was attacked viciously by a green power ranger. 

 

The only thing crossing Trini's mind was that Rita was the former power ranger so she must have cursed her power coin someway to have the new green power ranger under her control, since they had made sure Rita could never ever come back to Earth. 

 

The green power ranger was strong and he would have killed her if it hadn't been for Zack pulling her out of the way in the nick of time before she got decapitated. 

 

...

 

Most of senior year was spent hiding in the pit because the green ranger knew all their identities and he would not hesitate to kill their families. 

 

Jason's father was nearly killed in his most recent attack so the rangers hid. They lived on the ship making plans on how to stop the mysterious green ranger while attending their classes via facetime with Tommi. 

 

There is not a lot of living room in the ship. Zack sleeps on the morphing grid, Billy and Jason (already dating at this point) share a bunk in Zordon's old room, and Kim and Trini share the bunk in the other room. To be fair Trini had tried to share the morphing grid area with Zack but he snores so loud and is a pig. 

 

Sharing a bond together is hard enough without also having to share a living space.

 

Now she suffers with Kim snuggled up against her on their tiny bunk and wonders if Kim thinks about Tommi when she sleeps up against Trini's chest and let's out those soft omega purrs that make Trini's alpha howl with need. 

 

Jason is discussing a plan with Zordon while Trini, Zack, and Billy discuss team fighting moves on the fifth month since they moved onto the ship when suddenly Kim rushes in and throws their collars at their faces. 

 

"Put them on and lock me up!" She cries desperately her eyes showing anxiety. 

 

In an instant all the rangers fall to the ground from the impact of Kim's sudden heat. "I wasn't due for heat for another two years but I was triggered! Put them on and lock me up! Hurry!" 

 

The boys immediately put their collars on as Trini runs to Kim, grips her hand and pulls her towards the cage in the back of the ship. 

 

"What the hell triggered you Kim?" Trini pants feeling the anxiety knaw up in her stomach. She should have put her collar on first! "Isn't Tommi your love interest? She isn't even here."

 

Kim doesn't answer she just picks Trini up suddenly with her super strength and slams her against the wall. "Tommi is Zack's beta, I don't even like Tommi."

 

Trini's alpha howls and she lets out a shuddering breath trying to control it. "But you always flirt with her," Trini can't keep the venom out of her voice. 

 

Kim scoffs. "What's it to you? You care?"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

 

"Trini when we lived together at my parents' I teased you everyday and sent you pheromones everyday hoping that you would act on it and you never did so I gave up cause I thought you didn't like me!" Kim says exasperated releasing hot tears from her eyes. "Tommi gave me attention so I flirted, but I always wished it was you."

 

Kim pulls away suddenly and staggers towards the cage. "Lock me in and go! It hurts me to be around you especially in this state."

 

That is all Trini needed. She lunges forward and slams into Kim so hard they both go tumbling into the cage that locks behind them. Her rut is triggered there's no stopping it now. 

 

Kim moans anxiously as Trini shifts her onto her back on the floor and practically rips her shorts off. "I want you Trini," Kim whispers is a desperate hiss. "Be my alpha."

 

Trini releases a primal howl and bites harshly into Kim's neck marking her as her mate. 

 

Kim cries out and returns the bite. 

 

Desperate hands fumble with Trini's jeans until they are pushed down along with her boxers. Then Trini is inside Kim and Kim's cries are echoing all around the ship. 

 

Trini's movements are desperate pushing deep inside Kim's hot walls as Kim's nails rake down her back. The sound of skin slapping and desperate whimpers take over the cage. The entire ship moves from the impact of Trini's movements. 

 

Kim's body trembles as she plants sloppy wet kisses all over Trini's jawline and neck whining out Trini's name and promises of love. 

 

Trini buries her face in the crook of Kim's neck and moves faster. 

 

Kim's orgasm hits her so suddenly her legs shoot straight out and Kim's hands slam hard onto the cage floors creating cracks. Trini feels the woman of her dreams trembling beneath her and the clamping down of her muscles squeezing her so tightly she can't move anymore. 

 

"Ughhh, Trini," Kim whimpers seductively into the yellow ranger's ear. "Give it to me."

 

That is all she could take. With a loud yell Trini pulls out and releases herself all over Kim's belly. She crumbles to the floor beside Kim panting heavily. 

 

They lay side by side panting as their heat and rut subsides to calmness. Once the calm hits the thoughts come. 

 

Did she just...mate with Kimberly Hart? Holy shitballs she just MATED with her best friend and teammate! 

 

The cage unlatches sensing the end of the heat and Trini gets up to scramble out but Kim grabs her. "I love you."

 

Trini freezes. Did Kim just...

 

"I love you Trinidad."

 

Her full name. Oh shit she's a goner. She rushes forward and kisses Kim with all the strength she could muster. "I. Love.You.Too.Kimberly.Hart," Trini breathes in between kisses. 

 

They would have easily gone for round two if it wasn't because of the sharp mix of emotions that just hit them so hard Kim gasps loudly and Trini scrambles off of her with a cry. 

 

Anger. Pain. Fear. 

 

"The boys!" Kim gasps. 

 

"They're fighting!" 

 

"And losing!"

 

They run out of the cage adjusting their clothes and pull out their power coins. 

 

"Trini! Kimberly! You must hurry!" Zordon's voice is desperate as they run in. "The boys are fighting the green ranger! They need your help!"

 

"Why didn't they wait for us!" Trini cries. "Even all five of us together can't beat him."

 

Zordon hesitates. "Trini, the green ranger is attacking your family."

 

Trini's heart drops and instantly her armor comes on. 

 

"Wait!" Alpha 5 says handing Kim a shining knife that had red, pink, yellow, black, blue, green, and white in stripes. "Master Billy has an electromagnetic shock that he believes will release the green ranger from Rita's control but Jason fears that he may still be evil even without Rita."

 

"This is a special knife that can kill a ranger," Zordon says. "If Billy's invention doesn't work you may have no choice but to kill the green ranger."

 

"K-kill?" Kim says gulping. "But we never kill."

 

Trini snatches the knife from Kim's hand and says, "that changes today! Anyone who fucks with my family fucks with me!" 

 

Trini storms out with her super speed leaving Kim to call out to her. She morphs into her armor and chases after Trini as fast as she can.

 

...

 

Trini's house is a disaster. Most of the windows are busted, the family car is flipped, the bushes in the front lawn are on fire, the gates knocked down, and the garage has several person-sized dents in it. 

 

Trini runs in and lunges at the green ranger who has both Jason and Zack in a chokehold. Billy is bleeding in several places crouching protectively in front of Trini's family. June is sobbing desperately holding onto 10 year olds Diego and Alex who cling to her crying and Miguel is gripping onto his obviously broken leg trying uselessly to protect his family. 

 

Her anger is so intense the green ranger goes flying upon the impact of their bodies. Even with her armor she feels her shoulder snap. They slam through the living room wall and Zack and Jason fall to the ground gasping for air and coughing. 

 

Kimberly runs in shortly after and helps Jason and Zack stand. "Where is she?" 

 

The question is answered as Trini comes flying through the wall and lands painfully in front of Billy. 

 

The green ranger growls angrily and lunges at her scythe in hand ready to strike but Kim and Zack tackle him before they reach her. Jason helps Trini sit. "You have to get them out of here! He's too strong! If he gets through us they are toast."

 

Trini immediately goes to her family and motions to them. "Come on we have to get out of here."

 

"I can't move," Miguel cries motioning to his leg. "Please get my wife and boys out!"

 

"No!" June cries. "We can't leave you Miguel."

 

"June you have to go," Miguel says. "Diego and Alex need you to go!"

 

"I'll get him out," Trini says. "Let's go!" She helps her mother and brothers stand and they make a run for it to the door. Before they can make it the green ranger blocks their path and hits Trini so hard she goes crashing into a wall.  

 

"You're not going anywhere!" the green ranger growls. He shoves Trini's mom so hard it sends her and Alex flying back to where her father is. 

 

"June! Alex!"

 

"No!" Trini screams. 

 

The green ranger laughs menacingly and grips Diego by the throat lifting him into the air. 

 

Trini's mother and father's screams are deafening and Trini lunges at him again screaming out Diego's name. 

 

The green ranger kicks her in the chest sending her tumbling towards Billy and Jason. 

 

Kim and Zack lunge forward in another attack. 

 

"It's useless, he's too strong!" Jason cries. 

 

"Where's your device?" Trini says to Billy. 

 

Billy shakes his head. "I can't get close enough to shock him. Plus you can only shock him without armor. If you try to touch it with armor it would shock and kill you."

 

Trini looks at Jason and hands him the knife. "I'm gonna do it. Jason if afterwards he still attacks stab him."

 

Jason gulps audibly but grips the knife tightly and nods. "Billy let's go."

 

They both zoom forward at the green ranger trying to save Diego but the green ranger even with one hand busy swatted them all away like flies. 

 

"Anyone moves he dies!" he yells when he knocks the other four rangers away. 

 

They all freeze and June stands. "Please don't hurt him! Take me instead please!"

 

The green ranger scoffs aloud. "Now what am I gonna do with you? He is young, he will serve my queen well."

 

"Take me instead." Trini stands up tall. 

 

"No!" Kim cries. 

 

Trini lifts her arms up in defeat and lets her armor fall away. "Take me instead and leave him."

 

She hears a harsh gasp from her father and a whimpered, "Trini" from her mother. 

 

The green ranger tilts his head as if thinking then steps forward towards Trini. "My queen would love it even more if I captured a power ranger. Especially if she's dead."

 

"Kill me then, just please, leave my brother, please," Trini says lowering her head in submission and kneeling. 

 

The green ranger steps in front of her, shoves Diego roughly to the rest of her family who catch him and hug him, and grips her shirt. 

 

"Trini! No! Please!" June cries. 

 

"Trini!" Miguel screams. 

 

The green ranger moves so quickly they barely see it and when he appears again Jason is on the floor groaning in pain and the ranger colored knife is in his hand. 

 

Trini's eyes widen. The green ranger laughs. "The multi-colored knife, created by my queen, the only way to really kill a ranger. She used this to kill Zordon's team and now I'm gonna use it to kill you."

 

Trini activates the electromagnetic shock and slams it against the green rangers chest just as he winds back to stab her. 

 

The green ranger screams in agony as shock waves take over his body and he falls backwards his armor falling away. 

 

"Tommi?" Zack's voice only portrays hurt. "It w-was...you."

 

Tommi shakes violently as sobs wrack her body. "I couldn't fight her! I could see everything Rita was making me do and I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

 

"Trini!" Kim's cry of distress took the attention away from Tommi back to Trini who stumbles backwards, the multi-colored knife protruding from her belly. 

 

"Nooooo!" June screeches lunging forward and catching her as she falls. " _Trinidad, mija, no porfavor! No te mueras mi hija! Te quiero!_ " 

 

Kim removes her armor and rushes to Trini's side sobbing. "Trini! Baby! No!" 

 

"We have to take her to Zordon!" Jason cries. 

 

Kim lifts Trini easily in her arms but Billy helps her anyways. Together they run at full speed to the ship. 

 

"Wait!" June cries. "Please! I need to be with her!"

 

Tommi howls in distress. "What have I done?!"

 

"Shut up!" Zack snaps. "You don't get to be the victim here! You were our friend for two years and you told us nothing! We coulda helped you! We coulda broken Rita's spell before she took over! But no! You got us to trust you and then you stabbed us in the back!" He leans down into Tommi's face. "And if Trini dies, so help me God, free of the spell or not, I will kill you."

 

...

 

The waiting room of the ship's infirmary is full. Zordon had to transport Trini's family there so that they wouldn't know the location of their headquarters. 

 

Alpha 5 had quickly fixed Trini's father's leg and everyone else's injuries, and is now in the middle of a very complicated surgery trying to save Trini's life. 

 

Diego and Alex are running around the ship exclaiming how everything is so cool and they can't believe their sister is the yellow power ranger while Jason and Billy show them around to keep them distracted. Tommi is locked in the cage. And Trini's parents are huddled up together beside the surgical room praying in Spanish and crying while Zack and Kim pace around crying and muttering anxiously. 

 

After three hours Zack and Miguel go an get some coffee while Kim sits beside June shaking her foot anxiously. 

 

"You are her mate aren't you?" 

 

Kim freezes and looks at June Mendez right in the face. June sighs sadly and says, "I saw her mate mark, and you have one too."

 

Kim blushes and covers her bite mark with her hand. 

 

"I made such a big mistake," June continues. "I only cared about what people thought of me and I thought if Trini moved out and people found about her...tastes, they wouldn't blame me cause she was out of the house. Turns out they didn't need Trini to talk shit about me. They talk and talk about everyone and everything and when I stopped caring about my stupid image I realized that I had lost my daughter and there was no way I was ever gonna get her back." 

 

Kim shakes her head. "Trini loves you. She talked about you every single day since she left and when she found out the green ranger was attacking you she left here ready to kill and die for you." 

 

June lets out a strangled sob and says, "and n-now I m-may n-never get a chance to t-tell her that I l-love her and I accept her j-just the way she is and that I'm...I'm s-so so sorry."

 

She lowers her head crying hard and Kim hugs her. "You will get to tell her. Just have faith. Have faith."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump of 3 years here :) Enjoy!

**_Bonded_**  

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

****

**_ExPR Group:_ **

****

**KimmieHM** **:** Zack did you buy the stuff? 

 

**Zacktron** : Why you acting like it's drugs or some shit?

 

**KimmieHM** : Fuck off Zack, some people on this chat can't know what the stuff is?

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Ugh I hate surprises, will you just tell me already?

 

**Jase** : Patience patience Trinidad 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Ew Jason Scott, ew

 

**Billy-boi** : Hey! How come I don't know what the surprise is?

 

**T.O** : Because you can't keep a secret to save your life Billy 

 

**Jase** : Not cool Tommi

 

**Billy-boi** : I soooo can! I knew where there crystal was from the beginning and never told anyone 

 

**T.O** : You told Rita!

 

**Billy-boi** : To save Zack!

 

**T.O** : You could've lied... #justsayin

 

**Jase** : Tommi I'm seriously gonna kick your ass 

 

**KimmieHM** : Can you guys...SHUT THE FUCK UP! Zack answer me before I go down there and whoop your ass. 

 

**Zacktron** : Okay okay jeeez, yes I got it 

 

**KimmieHM** : K, thanks 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Hey! Come on! TELL ME WHAT IT IS! 

 

...

 

Trini has been grumpy all day. That's not a good thing for a music therapist. People come to her for help and she can't help them when she's all...grumpy. Trini hates surprises and she intends to make Kimberly pay for keeping this little secret for so long. 

 

Her phone rings and she answers without looking cause everyone has a different ringtone set. 

 

"Sissssiiieee!"

 

Trini laughs. "Hi Alex."

 

"I'm here too."

 

"Hi Diego. What's up?"

 

"So for tonight are we talking formal or caj cause like Diego ain't got shit," Alex says. 

 

Trini shoots up out of her chair. "You guys are coming?"

 

"Of course we are," Diego says. "Kimberlina won't say what the big whoop whoop is though so it's a surprise for us too."

 

"We have to leave in like 10 minutes though cause it's like an hour drive from Angel Grove to L.A the cits cits."

 

"Okay first off," Trini says rolling her eyes. "I know you guys are just barely starting high school but who the fuck is teaching you to speak, cause you sound like idiots."

 

She hears a thud followed by a cry then Alex's voice, "Diego showed me this 'how to be cool video' on youtube, I told him it was lame."

 

"I thought it was cool," Diego says meekly. 

 

Trini laughs. "It's not Diego, it's not."

 

"What if we join the football team?" Alex says. 

 

"We're Mexican, we play soccer," Trini says. 

 

Alex hollers in laughter as Diego says, "we're Mexican it's pronounced _Futbol_."  

 

" _Pendejo_."

 

"So what do we wear?" 

 

Trini sighs. "Kim didn't say how formal this thing was so I'm going in the jeans I have on right now, a button-up shirt and tie."

 

"You're wearing a tie?"

 

"But with jeans." 

 

"Okay got it!" 

 

"Alex, Diego," Trini says firmly. "Do not dress exactly the same so people can't tell you apart."

 

They did not respond instead they laugh obnoxiously and say, "byyyeee."

 

" _Estos Cabrones,"_ Trini sighs putting away her phone. 

 

**ExPR Group** : 

 

**Jase** : Trini you off yet? I'm on my way to pick you up.

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : I thought Tommi was getting me. 

 

**T.O:** Sorry mighty mouse Zack had an issue with the thing.

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Come on, message me privately. What is it?

 

**KimmieHM** : You do it I'll kill you Tommi

 

**T.O** : I won't! calm down jeeez 

 

**Zacktron** : Stop fuckin wit my gf yo 

 

**KimmieHM** : You shut up Zack I am ready to kick your ass too

 

**T.O** : you can kick his ass, it's ok

 

**Zacktron** : baaaaaabe 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : I hate you all 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Except for Billy...who can hate Billy :) 

 

**Billy-boi** : yayyyy 

 

Trini puts away her phone and starts gathering her stuff. Jason is a softie she is sure she can get him to crack. But then again, no one ever wants to be on Kim's bad side. 

 

...

 

"Stop staring at me I ain't tellin you shit."

 

Trini huffs. "You suck."

 

Jason laughs. "No I have been on the other end of Kim's wrath, it's not fun."

 

"Tell me about it, I'm married to her."

 

Jason smirks. "Is that why you wore the tie?"

 

Trini grins widely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Jason rolls his eyes. "Bull. Trini I have known you for six years as a power ranger and then two more after that. We are still bonded even though we aren't rangers anymore and we alllll know that Kim is always the one who has you wrapped around her little finger. She teases you relentlessly and most of the time leaves unable to function. The only time you ever do the same thing to her is when you're in rut or when you wear a tie."

 

"You've become analytical like your husband."

 

Jason laughs. "Billy would show you pie charts."

 

Trini laughs loudly. "Does he have pie charts for real?" 

 

Jason shrugs. "Probably. He has charts for everything. My favorite one is a bar graph counting how many times we beat up Zack and why we do it."

 

"No shit!"

 

"You're winning."

 

"The reason has to be his loud mouth."

 

"Definitely."

 

"Seriously you won't tell me what the surprise is?" 

 

"You are so impatient," Jason says. "We are almost there."

 

"She invited my family."

 

"And hers too."

 

"Hers too?" Trini says her face paling. "But our families don't get along."

 

"Well they'll have to today." 

 

"Jason, how big is this?"

 

"Trini we are still bonded, this is a good thing, you feel what Kim feels." 

 

Trini nods. "She feels happy and nervous."

 

Jason smiles and nods. "Just relax."

 

...

 

Kim tries to keep her smile bright as her mother and June stare each other down. Their rivalry is stupid really. Her mother, being the Indian woman she is, resented June greatly for kicking Trini out and June was insanely jealous because Trini treats Kim's mother like a mother. 

 

Their fathers get along well, thankfully. Miguel got her father into Soccer and he got him into Football so the men often got together for sports and beer. 

 

"Kimberlina can we have beer," Alex says grinning. 

 

Kim sighs. "I liked drinking beer when I was 14 too and listen if it was just you two you know I would, but your mom barely likes me."

 

"When can we have a sleep over then?" Diego says winking. 

 

Kim laughs and rubs his head. "Maybe Thanksgiving, you guys have school. Why are you dressed the same anyways?"

 

"Hey Diego did you bring the music?" Billy says approaching them. 

 

Diego makes a disgusted face and says, "I'm Alex man."

 

Billy looks startled. "Wha--oh sorry." He looks to Alex and says, "Diego did you bring the music?"

 

"Man I'm Alex."

 

Billy looks like he short circuited and Kim smacks both of them upside the head. "You little jerks. Mess with Zack and Tommi but not my Billy."

 

Alex and Diego grin mischievously and run to Zack and Tommi who are working together to hang up Trini's little surprise. Kim is in the middle of hugging Billy when the door opens and Jason walks in with Trini. 

 

Kim feels her heart flutter and her insides melt. God Trini in a tie is so... _exquisite_. Trini smirks and Jason, Zack, and Billy look at her so Kim knows they aaaalll felt her sudden burst of arousal. 

 

" _Mija_!"  

 

"Hi mami," Trini says pulling her mother into a tight hug followed by her father.

 

"Trini!" Her brothers run to her. They had both grown a whole head taller than her in the past two years and when they hug her they like to carry her up like a ragdoll and shake her around. 

 

" _Suéltenme pendejos!_ " 

 

"Hey girlie!" Kim's father says hugging her after her brothers let her go laughing. 

 

"Hey Dan!"

 

"Trini honey! It's so good to see you." Kim's mom makes sure to make a big show of hugging Trini and being nurturing and as expected June is fuming in anger. 

 

"Ayala, I always love seeing you," Trini says. She steps into the middle of the room and looks right at Kim. "Alright Mrs. Hart-Mendez spill already. You have been preparing this surprise for a week and no one has told me a damn word. No more waiting!"

 

Kim smirks though not as devastating as usual because Trini is absolutely irresistible in a tie. "You won't say hi to me?"

 

Trini rolls her eyes and June smacks her head. " _No seas mal educada esquincla! Anda saludar a tu esposa!_ "  

 

"Ayyy okay mami!" Trini rubs her head and goes to Kim to hug her and kiss her softly on the lips. 

 

Kim laughs. "Gracias June."

 

Trini snorts at the accent and Kim smacks her arm. "At least I try!"

 

"Alright on with it!" Trini says excitedly turning towards the banner hanging on the wall that is folded up pending someone pulling the string holding it together. 

 

"You're not gonna say hi to our friends?" Kim is being a little tease at this point. 

 

Trini gives her a deadpan look then kisses Billy on the cheek and waves at the others saying, "hi assholes. There let's go!"

 

Kim laughs and walks over to the banner. "Okay so only Zack, Tommi, and Jason know this and we came up with this little surprise to tell all of you guys. So, uh, here we go."

 

Trini can feel Kim's nerves and can't help but get nervous too. Kim pulls the string and the banner slides down revealing a giant picture of a sonogram. On the bottom of the sonogram it says: 

 

**Mother** : _Kimberly Ann Hart-Mendez_

**Father** : _Trinidad Maria De La Conception Hart-Mendez_

 

Trini's face whips towards Kim so hard she hears her neck crack. "Y-you're pregnant?!"

 

Kim bites her lip nervously and smiles. The reaction was simultaneous. Billy starts sobbing in happiness immediately so Jason has to hold him, Kim's parents were yelling and hollering about being grandparents, Trini's brothers were jumping up and down excited about being uncles, and Trini's parents were praising Jesus in Spanish. 

 

Trini is floored. She remains absolutely still as the commotion around her continues and Kim is watching her. Trini can feel her nervousness. Kim is scared. 

 

She has so many questions! When? How? The first time they slept together Trini had pulled out and the rest of the times she always used a condom and Kim was on birth control. They had agreed on waiting until 30 to have kids and they were 5 years too early. How... Oh. _Oh_! It must have been...

 

...

 

No one thought Jason's dad, being a local fisherman, could get them cool stuff. Apparently fishermen could get free cruises and he was more than happy to give his free tickets to Jason and his friends. They were the power rangers after all, not that Jason even knew his father knew. They had been stuck in Angel Grove protecting everyone for 6 years and then got jobs and moved to L.A. so Michael Scott thought they would enjoy a nice vacation. 

 

Their departure had been hectic. Zack and Tommi after two years of fighting were still kinda new to the relationship thing. Billy was in heat so Jason was going insane and everyone, even with the collars,  was suffering. And Trini and Kim had to pull double and triple shifts to even get the week off to go, so they had packed in five minutes right after they got off work and went straight to the dock. 

 

By the time they were actually on the ship, Zack and Tommi were fighting again and Billy's heat had driven everyone to the brink of madness. 

 

Jason and Billy disappeared to deal with that and Trini and Kim couldn't stand Zack and Tommi's bickering any longer so they went to their room. 

 

Of course they had packed in a hurry and forgot a lot of essentials like condoms and Kim's birth control pills, but they could care less with Billy's heat and now Jason's rut driving them crazy. 

 

They don't usually do the animalistic fucking thing but that time they did. Kim's face was pressed up against the wall and her ass stuck out for Trini. They didn't even take off their clothes. Trini had just pulled her member out of her boxers, keeping her jeans lowered just right under her butt and Kim had removed her underwear from under her skirt. 

 

Next thing either of them know Trini was pounding into her mercilessly and Kim's screams were echoing off the walls. 

 

Trini had every intention of pulling out she really did but then Kim looked back at her with those darkened sexy eyes and moaned out "knot me baby." 

 

That was a rarity in their relationship. They started dating their senior year in college and after they graduated they remained rangers for one more year to finally defeat Rita and Zedd before transferring their powers and moving to L.A where the ex rangers lived in the same apartment building for two years now. And in those four years Trini had knotted Kim twice. 

 

Kim pushed backwards on Trini until she stumbled back onto the bed and Kim started riding her reverse cowgirl. "Shit!" Trini cried as Kim gripped her knot and firmly pushed it in. 

 

Kim cry was piercing as she came hard, her body jolting and toes curling. The squeezing of Kim's inner muscles was too much and Trini hips jolted up crying out as she released herself into Kim. Trini gently maneuvered Kim so they were lying side by side making sure to not move the knot inside Kim and fell asleep locked together. 

 

That was two months ago. 

 

...

 

"Trini."

 

Trini blinks rapidly and refocuses looking at Kim's concerned face right in front of her. She can feel Kim's distress and fear so fully she doesn't know when hers ends and Kim's begins. The other rangers are sending calming emotions as much as they can but Trini can see they feel their feelings too. 

 

"You're not happy about this?" Kim says her voice cracking. 

 

For a brief moment Trini imagines a beautiful little girl with thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes that can pierce into your soul. She sees her laughing and playing with Diego and Alex and with the other rangers. She sees her dance like Kim and sing like Trini. 

 

Trini refocuses again and smiles gently. She lifts up her hands to gently caress Kim's cheeks. "We are nowhere near ready for this but any child with you will be a blessing. We have fought worse battles before and it looks and sounds like we'll have a lot of support. I love you Kim and I am so happy to have a baby with you." 

 

Trini can feel and see her relief before she closes the gap between them and kisses her so passionately Zack stumbles over a chair, Jason leans over, and Billy chokes on his drink from the intensity of it. 

 

The rest of the night is spent laughing and talking about plans for the newest addition to their family. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...smut...but wait! Is that a twist?

**_ Bonded _ **

 

**Chapter 2**

There is only one thing that Trini never lets Kim do and it's oral. Of course Trini would do it to her all the time. She would spend hours in between Kim's legs licking her and swirling her tongue and sucking at her clit until she was completely wrecked. Some times Kim would have to push her away because Trini would lick her through her orgasm and it would become too much. Back in their ranger days Kim had broken one of her shoulder blades once trying to push her away. 

 

No. Trini never lets Kim do oral on her. Trini says, "It's degrading and demeaning and I can never do that to you." Kim thinks it's bullshit. Kim thinks that Trini loves control above all else and she cannot maintain control in that situation. 

 

So when Kim grips Trini by the tie the moment everyone leaves and slams her against the wall Trini is startled because Kim has the control. She kisses her hard and Trini moans and wraps her hand around Kim's waist. 

 

Kim feels her trying to take control and move her towards the couch so she grips her hands and stops her. "Not today for me baby," she says teasingly brushing her lips against Trini's. "I was at the gyno today and I'm not really in the mood for sex after being...prodded, but you look so goddamn good in that tie it's absolutely criminal not to do something."

 

Trini leans back against the wall with a smirk and removes her hands. "And what did you have in mind?"

 

Kim smiles. Trini isn't like other alphas who dominate everything about their omegas and don't give a shit about consent. Trini respects everything Kim wants and never pushes her or insists. "Let me please you." 

 

Trini gulps because she knows what Kim means and she's never done it before and dammit when Kim gives her that look with her chocolate brown eyes it's so hard to say no.

 

Kim leans forward and kisses Trini softly the shorter girl is convinced she has died and gone to heaven. "Please Trini."

 

That's all the resolve Trini has left. She moans and nods her consent but Kim shakes her head. "Verbal please."

 

Trini is ready to melt. "I fucking love you Kimberly Hart-Mendez."

 

Kim smiles. "I love you too baby." 

 

"Yes, you have my consent."

 

Kim grips Trini's hand and pulls her towards the bedroom. They don't bother to turn on the light leaving it dimly illuminated by the moonlight and streetlights right outside their window. 

 

Kim unbuckles Trini's pants slowly, while seductively pressing her body against Trini's and brushing their lips together. "Fuck Kim."

 

Kim hums in pleasure and slides the jeans down along with the boxers. "Hard already?"

 

"How can I not be?" Trini mutters kicking off her jeans and boxers then reaching up to loosen her tie. 

 

Kim grips her hands to stop her. "Leave it." She sits Trini down on the bed then slowly lowers down onto her knees between Trini's legs. She raises Trini's shirt up slightly to reveal the scar on her belly from when she was stabbed and gently kisses it before moving lower.

 

Trini gulps nervously and grips the sheets. Kim grins. It's nice to be able to grab stuff during sex, before they would break and rip everything because of that ranger super strength. Maybe she can get Trini to break something even without the super strength. 

 

She starts slowly gripping Trini's hardness and pumping it slowly. Now handjobs they've done plenty of times. Especially in the most inappropriate places and times. Like when they met Katherine and Aesha the two young girls who would replace them as the pink and yellow rangers. They were having lunch together talking about what it means to be rangers when Kim decided to touch her under the table. Zack was with them and he immediately knew what was going on so he distracted the young teens easily. 

 

"Mmm," Trini groans leaning back on her hands. 

 

Kim had discussed tips about handjobs and blowjobs with Tommi who has quite a lot of experience so she has things planned for Trini today. With a smirk she leans forward and slowly licks the tip of Trini's member. Trini's hips jolt forward and she moans, " _mierda_." 

 

Kim swirls her tongue around the tip over and over again until Trini can't stop thrusting her hips. She wraps her lips around the tip then slowly moves in taking more of it in. 

 

"Kim! _Dios me estas matando mujer!_ " 

 

Kim starts bobbing up and down taking her deeper every time and Trini starts slamming her hands down on the mattress. 

 

Tommi's tips were helpful but Kim has done this before with that idiot Ty and with a classmate from college named Jeff so she knows what will drive Trini insane. 

 

She pushes her tongue down as far back as it can go and pushes down as far as she can go until Trini's entire length in her mouth. She holds it there fighting back her gag reflex and Trini's body lurches forward gripping Kim's hair. 

 

"Shiiiiiiit!" Trini cries loudly. 

 

Kim would smirk if she could. Instead she starts bobbing up and down fast making sure to take her all the way in every single time while her hands grip Trini's growing knot and squeezes it. 

 

" _Voy a venir_!" Trini's hips lift off the bed, her hand tightens in Kim's hair and she comes hard. Kim moans at the sudden heat flooding her mouth and she swallows it spurt after spurt until Trini collapses onto the bed groaning. 

 

Kim slowly releases Trini's member watching it fall limply against Trini's thigh and watching the shorter woman twitch. 

 

"You could have warned me you know," Kim says wiping her lips. 

 

Trini glances at her groggily. "I did."

 

"In Spanish," Kim says laughing. "I didn't understand."

 

Trini snorts. "Oops. Well now you know what it means."

 

"Sure...you fucker," Kim says crawling onto the bed and pulling Trini against her chest and kissing her lips. 

 

Trini moans tasting herself. "Salty."

 

Kim scoffs. "I like it."

 

Trini blushes at that and Kim laughs. "Oh now you're shy? You didn't seem to have a problem when I had your whole dick in my mouth."

 

Trini surges forward and kisses her roughly. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

 

Kim chuckles against Trini's lips. "Maaaybe."

 

Their phones buzz and Trini rolls her eyes. "That must be the boys."

 

"Let's see," Kim says picking up her phone. 

 

**ExPR Group:**  

 

**Zacktron** : Kimberly Ann Hart-Mendez you dirty bitch...

 

**KimmieHM** : I don't know what you're talking about 

 

**Jase** : ...We didn't even get home yet

 

**Billy-boi** : no comment 

 

**KimmieHM** : Sorry guys

 

**Zacktron** : Don't.ever.be.sorry holy shit girl I nearly died 

 

**T.O** : It's disturbing how comfortable you guys are sharing this kind of thing 

 

**Jase** : It was disturbing for us at first too but after 8 years of feeling everything we are pretty much one person 

 

**Billy-boi** : ...I'm still disturbed by it tbh 

 

**Zacktron** : Don't be jealous Tommi, she's just mad cause she can't feel what a fucking amazing blowjob feels like 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Watch it Zack!

 

**Zacktron** : She lives! 

 

**T.O** : I am not jealous bitch. I'm actually glad I'm not included in the bond 

 

**KimmieHM** : Okay okay enough

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : She's blushing 

 

**Zacktron** : Girl no, you should be proud. You got skills 

 

**Jase** : Seconded 

 

**Billy-boi** : ummm....

 

**KimmieHM** : LOL thanks? 

 

**T.O** : K so maybe I'm a little jealous...

 

...

 

The phone ringing wakes Kim up with a start. The clock reads 2am and the phone ringing is Trini's. "Baby," Kim says shaking the shorter girl. "Your phone."

 

"Huh?" Trini says groggily. 

 

"Your phone."

 

Trini leans over and picks up the phone. "Hello?" 

 

" _Hello is this Trinidad Hart-Mendez?_ " 

 

Trini sits up rigidly feeling panic rise up. "Y-yes."

 

_"Hi Mrs. Hart-Mendez this Lisa from L.A general hospital, your brothers gave me your number, your family has been in a motor vehicle accident, they are here in the ICU."_

 

Trini lets out a cry of despair and jumps out of bed crying. "Are they okay? What happened? When did it..."

 

_"Mrs. Hart-Mendez I cannot tell you anything over the phone, please come to the hospital."_

 

Trini practically throws her phone and runs to get dressed. Kim jumps out of bed and pulls Trini into a hug. Trini breaks and starts sobbing hard. "M-my f-fam..."

 

"I know I heard," Kim says. "They're gonna be okay, come on let's go."

 

**ExPR Group** :

 

**Jase** : Trini... 

 

**Zacktron** : Who is hurting you? Kim? 

 

**Billy-boi:** She would never

 

**KimmieHM** : Zack how are you gonna think I would hurt Trini like that! Her family got in a car accident 

 

**Jase** : Oh God! Are they okay?

 

**KimmieHM** : Don't know we are on our way to L.A Gen 

 

**Zacktron** : I'm sorry! I just woke up with so much pain and panic I thought the worst. Tommi and me are on the way 

 

**Jase** : Billy and I too 

 

...

 

"Diego! Alex!" 

 

The twins snap their heads up and sprint towards their sister who runs at them crying. They hug tightly saying, "We're okay, we're okay!"

 

They part and Trini asks, "What happened?" 

 

"I don't know," Alex says crying. "We were on our phones and this car came out of nowhere."

 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kim says catching up to them. 

 

Diego shakes his head. "We're fine, I got some stitches on my jaw and Alex broke his wrist."

 

"Our parents got the worst of it," Alex says. 

 

"Where are they?" Trini says. "What did they say?" 

 

Diego starts crying. "They took them in but they won't tell us anything cause we're minors."

 

"Come on," she says grabbing Diego's hand as Kim grabs Alex's, "Let's go find out."

 

They walk together to the nurse's station and Trini says, "Hi I'm Trini Hart-Mendez, our parents June and Miguel Mendez were brought in."

 

"Ah yes we spoke on the phone I'm Lisa," the nurse says. "Can I see your I.D please?" 

 

Trini hands over her driver's license and waits as the nurse types away on her computer. After a moment Lisa looks at her grimly and says, "I have paged Dr. Burk to come talk to you."

 

"You can't tell us anything?" 

 

Lisa shakes her head. "Sorry I am not allowed. He will be here shortly."

 

...

 

By the time Dr. Burk arrives Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommi had joined them in the waiting room. 

 

"Mendez family?"

 

Everyone shoots up out of their chairs anxiously. 

 

"Are you Trinidad?" Dr. Burk says. 

 

"Yes," Trini says nodding. 

 

"Do you mind all these people here?" 

 

"They're my family," Trini says nodding.

 

"Okay Mrs. Hart-Mendez," he says. "A drunk driver swerved onto their lane and hit them head on. Your brothers are very fortunate. Your mother had some serious head damage we had to induce a coma to perform surgery. We have managed stop the bleeding but she is not waking up from the coma. She has brain activity which is good but we don't know when she will wake up. It can be tomorrow, it can be months, it can be years."

 

"Years?" Trini says gulping. "But if she has brain activity..."

 

Dr. Burk shakes his head. "The brain is complicated ma'am, I'm sorry."

 

Beside her Kim squeezes her hand and Zack and Jason hug Diego and Alex who are crying again. "A-and my dad?" Trini says gulping nervously trying to be strong for her brothers. 

 

Dr. Burk is solemn and Trini can feel her heart breaking. "We rushed him into surgery and worked for hours but the damage was too great. We did everything we could, I'm sorry."

 

Trini hears nothing. It's like a ringing in her ears and the pain in her chest is so hard she can barely breathe. Faintly she hears the cries of distress from her brothers but she knows Zack and Jason are helping them. She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and knows it's Billy. "Trini," Tommi says softly. 

 

Kim steps in front of her and grips her face. She's crying feeling her own pain as well as Trini's. Trini breaks and Kim is there to catch her. Trini crumbles to the ground hard sobs wracking her body and Kim hugs her and goes down with her. Billy is rubbing her back and Tommi is kissing her hair. Then Diego and Alex are hugging her and it hurts. Everything hurts. 

 

...

 

"Hi, are you Mrs. Hart-Mendez?" A short black woman with a crisp blue suit walks into the room. 

 

Everyone is sitting all around the room watching June for any signs of movement but nothing is happening. Trini who is beside her mother stands, "That's me."

 

She speaks softly as to not wake her brothers who are currently sleeping on Tommi and Billy's laps. Kim stands beside her and takes her hand. "And also her, my wife," Trini says. 

 

The black woman steps forward and shakes their hands. "I'm Sandra Stephens, I'm a social worker from the state and I need to talk to you about Diego and Alex." 

 

Kim steps forward and says, "I'll handle this. My wife is in no state to deal with this."

 

Trini smiles. Kim is a great family lawyer in a growing firm and she loves when she gets into lawyer mode. 

 

"It's customary in these cases when both parents are unable to take the boys to a group home," Sandra says. "There is a group home in Angel Grove..."

 

"Hell no!" Tommi cries. 

 

"Shh!" Jason says tapping her arm and pointing at Diego who is asleep on her lap. 

 

"I'm sorry," Tommi says. "I grew up in that goddamn group home and it was awful. The other kids were disgusting bullies and the owners were perverts. Diego and Alex can't go there."

 

Trini lets out a sob. "I have just lost my dad and who knows when my mom will wake up and now you wanna take my brothers?" 

 

Kim touches her arm and gives her a confident nod that clearly says "I got this."

 

"Mrs. Stephens," Kim says handing her one of her business cards. "Trini is their sister, she is 25 which makes of legal age to become Diego and Alex's legal guardian until their mother wakes up from her coma. The boys will do better with their sister who is a music therapist and myself who is a lawyer. We have the funds to pay for any tutors for their homeschooling or even private school. I can have the foster paperwork in by tomorrow afternoon. If you feel like fighting me on this, I'll happily take you to court, but you aren't taking my brothers-in-law anywhere."

 

Sandra blinks in surprise then smiles. She hands Kim paperwork. "This is what you need to foster them. I never want to take kids to group homes, I always want them to have a good, nurturing home with someone who loves them." She hands Kim her card and says, "I am your assigned social worker. I will be conducting random visits to make sure everything is good with the boys."

 

Kim smirks and shakes her hand firmly. Sandra turns and leaves with a small wave. "Badass!" Zack says pumping a fist into the air. 

 

Kim turns and Trini pulls her into a kiss. "Thank you baby."

 

"We will help you with everything Trini," Jason says draping an arm over Trini's shoulders. "Your dad's funeral, anything with the boys, we are here."

 

Trini cries hard and hugs him. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap but the next chap is steamy :)

**Bonded**  

 

**Chapter 3**

Diego looks into the bathroom at Kim heaving into the toilet and walks in slowly. He grabs her hair gently and moves it from her face. "Are you okay?"

 

Kim just grunts. "This is your sister's fault."

 

"Morning sickness at night?" Diego says. 

 

"It happens at all times of the day," Kim says wiping her mouth with some toilet paper and sitting back on the bathroom floor. "It sucks when I'm with clients and I have to excuse myself to go hurl."

 

"Yuck," Diego says. "You should smack Trini. I can do it for you if you want."

 

Kim laughs. "Thanks for the offer."

 

Alex walks into the bathroom with half a lime. "My mom said one time that this helps with nausea."

 

Kim takes the lime and gently sucks on it. It really did help. "You are just like Trini."

 

"Me or him?" Alex says looking offended. 

 

"In what way exactly?" Diego says. 

 

Kim laughs. "Trini is very caring, just like both of you. I didn't wanna wake her though. These past two weeks were rough with the paperwork, home visits, funeral, and visiting your mom on a daily basis. Now you guys are staring homeschooling tomorrow with Tommi and she started work today. I don't wanna stress her out more with my morning sickness." 

 

"We don't wanna stress you guys out more," Alex says sitting down on the ground across from Kim. 

 

"Yeah, how can we make it easier? We can learn to cook!" Diego says. 

 

"No!" Kim says laughing. "Don't burn our apartment down." 

 

"How about cleaning then?" Alex offers with a small smile. 

 

"Yeah! We can help with that!" Diego says eagerly. 

 

Kim pulls them both into a hug. "You guys are the best." 

 

After brushing her teeth and dismissing the boys to go to bed, Kim returns to her room. 

 

"Are you okay?" Trini's sleepy voice says in the darkness. 

 

"Yes I'm fine," Kim says. "Your brothers are gentlemen." 

 

"They better be or I'll kick their asses," Trini says. "Seriously though I don't care how stressed I am you need to tell me if you have morning sickness. You are not alone in this pregnancy. That's my baby too."

 

Kim smiles and gently kisses Trini's lips. "I hope our baby turns out like you."

 

"You mean socially awkward and kinda mean?" 

 

Kim laughs. "You're not like that anymore. You can be mean but only to Zack."

 

Trini chuckles and cuddles up to Kim. "I hope the baby has your eyes." 

 

"Mine?" Kim says. "Yours are prettier." 

 

"Lies."

 

Kim kisses her brow softly. "How are you holding up?" 

 

Trini sighs. "You would think a music therapist could just snap and feel better but I know that grief is a process. It's gonna take time. I'm more worried about my brothers. They are so young and this is the time of their life that's most important to have a male role model." 

 

"Hmm," Kim says. "Maybe Zack, Jason, and Billy can hang with them some more."

 

Trini nods. "Zack helped me a lot actually, maybe he can talk to them." 

 

"What did he say to you?" 

 

Trini sighs. "He shared with me how hard it was when he lost his mother but that he just got closer to us and with time he accepted that his mom was in a better place and always looking out for him." 

 

"Wow, Zack never talks about it," Kim says. "Jason and I went that day that she died. Zack was totally destroyed. I mean we all felt it but seeing it was even more heartbreaking. She was all he had." 

 

"Yes, he overcame a lot," Trini says. 

 

"And your mom? Did you visit today?" Kim says. 

 

Trini sighs. "Still has brain activity but no signs of waking up. Burk says that her brain could still be healing. He's worried that when she wakes up there will be permanent brain damage." 

 

"And if there is then we help her," Kim says. "We will make Alex and Diego share one of the guest rooms and she'll have the other one. We would hire the best nurses to help her." 

 

Trini feels like crying. She cups Kim's jaw and says, "I love you so much." 

 

...

 

Trini wakes up with a gasp. Everything is burning with desire. Her member is twitching and her butt is... 

 

"Ahh," Kim moans beside her. "It's J-Jason and Billy." 

 

Trini glances at her. Kim is gripping the sheets and arching up, sweat dripping down her brow. 

 

It is a rule to never touch each other or themselves when feeling the passion of the others. The only exception is during heats or ruts. But there have been slip ups in the past. 

 

This time it's hard. She and Kim had not been intimate since the night of the pregnancy announcement. 3 months now. 

 

Everything has been stressful with her mom still unconscious, her brothers living in their home, and Kim's morning sickness. 

 

**ExPR Group** : 

 

**Zacktron** : Fucking shit, are y'all drunk?

 

**T.O** : Zack is literally having a panic attack. I offered to "help" him out but he says thats a line y'all dont cross. Nice to know you have a line 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Sometimes we feel everything so intensely we can't tell which feelings are our own 

 

**KimmieHM** : It's tempting tho 

 

**Zacktron** : Very 

 

**T.O** : Once again, I'm so glad I'm not part of the bond 

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : We are too dude you look like a freak 

 

**T.O** : Exccuuuuuse me??

 

**Zacktron** : She is, totally 

 

**T.O** : Zack! 

 

**KimmieHM** : Yep, called it 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonded_**  

 

**Chapter 4**

After that night with Jason and Billy's night of passion, the girls tried several times to sleep together but it never worked out. Kim was assigned a giant case the following day and for two months she was never home. 

 

They almost did it one night when Zack and Tommi were getting down. Kim was in her home office at 3am finishing up some paperwork when she felt the fire. Though they could only feel Zack, not Tommi, Zack was a very passionate guy and he was more than capable of triggering their heats or ruts in his bouts of passion. Kim doubled over the desk from the intensity of it. Oh shit! Is he...getting pegged? Kim almost threw all her papers to the ground and rushed into the bedroom. Trini was lying on the bed looking distressed and anxious, the T.V running and the lights off. Beside her Diego and Alex were sleeping on the bed. They had slumber parties together on Kim's late nights to keep each other company or grieve for their father. So the night ended like that: Trini lying on the bed beside her brothers and Kim leaning up against the dresser just feeling the burn.

 

After the case was done they continued to try to reconnect only to be interrupted by nosy brothers, work stuff, and a kicking fetus. 

 

The first time happens one day when Trini is asleep on the couch and she feels a body climb on top of her and a gentle peck on her lips. "Mmm," she hums softly opening her eyes. "Hi."

 

Kim grins and nudges her nose. "It's been five months Trini, I'm dying for you woman."

 

Trini doesn't need any further explanation or motivation. She grabs the lapels of Kim's work suit and wraps her legs around her hips. They can't get as close together because of Kim's baby bump but they still try. Kim's hands slide down Trini's chest and into her sweatpants. 

 

She grips Trini firmly and starts stroking her. Trini grunts and slides her hands into Kim's hair. 

 

"Ew! Gross!"

 

They part, Kim jumping to the other side of the couch and Trini scrambling so bad she nearly falls off. 

 

Diego stands there having emerged from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand. "Trini you have a bedroom! I don't wanna see that!" 

 

Kim starts laughing loudly not even remotely embarrassed. Trini blushes and immediately places a plush pillow over her crotch. "Sorry Diego!"

 

The second time they were interrupted happens a few days later at Jason and Billy's apartment. They were there celebrating Billy's birthday when Kim motions to Trini to follow her. Trini follows her into the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

 

The door barely shuts behind her before Kim is shoving her against the wall and kissing her neck roughly. "God I want you Trini!" she breathes yanking Trini's belt free. 

 

"Kim, mmm," she is interrupted by a kiss. "We, mmm, can't!"

 

Kim goes onto her knees ignoring Trini's protests and pulls her pants and boxers down. Trini's erection springs out and hits Kim's cheek. She smirks and licks the tip. 

 

"Oh fuck." 

 

A knock on the door makes them jump apart.  

 

"Can you not desecrate my bathroom?" Jason says. 

 

Trini walks to the sink and washes her face with cold water to calm down as Kim stands back up with a grunt of frustration. "How did he know?"

 

Trini scoffs about to answer when Jason says, "I can feel it dude."

 

"Oh God, I forgot about that," Kim says leaning against the wall. 

 

Trini had to stay in the bathroom for an extra five minutes to cool down and when she goes back Kim's face is bright red and Zack is teasingly her mercilessly. 

 

The third time it happens they are actually in their own bedroom. They both took a longer lunch and came home. The boys are at Tommi's studying and they have a good 45 minutes. 

 

They stumble into the bedroom lips attached shedding off their clothes anxiously. Next thing they know Trini is on her back and Kim is riding her hard. Trini is grabbing Kim's hips as she moves up and down releasing small moans. 

 

"Where did you leave it?" 

 

"Trini's room, I'll just..."

 

They only have time to throw the blanket over their bodies before the door opens. 

 

"Ahhhhh! My eyes!"

 

"What is...ohhhh shit!" 

 

Kim and Trini look to the door and see Alex looking mortified and Tommi tugging him out of the room. "What happened?" Diego says. 

 

"Stay out there!" Tommi cries kicking her foot out. 

 

"You don't wanna go in there believe me," Alex says making a gagging noise. 

 

Kim slowly climbs off of Trini and lies beside her in the bed. 

 

Tommi blushes hard and points to the dresser. "We are so sorry we just came to get Alex's textbook," she says grabbing the book. "You can...continue." 

 

She runs out of the room and slams the door behind her. Kim looks at Trini expectantly but Trini shakes her head. 

 

The fourth time it happens they are out at a club with Zack and Tommi. Jason and Billy are at their house with the twins. Zack is laughing so hard he is crying and Tommi is blushing profusely. 

 

"You walked in on them fucking? Seriously?" Zack cries. 

 

Kim who is drinking water while everyone else has alcohol, reaches over the table and twists Zack's nipple hard. 

 

"Yoooowww!" 

 

Tommi laughs. "Thanks."

 

Trini rolls her eyes. "I need another shot." 

 

"Me too," Zack says rubbing his chest and scrunching up his face. 

 

They walk together to the bar leaving Kim and Tommi alone. "Dude I am so sorry," Tommi says reaching over and grabbing Kim's hand. 

 

Kim laughs. "It's been happening alot lately. I literally haven't had sex with my wife in over 5 months."

 

Tommi's eyes widen. "Oh my...Jeeesus! And we walked in on you! Shit."

 

Kim shakes her head. "I think we just need a whole night to ourselves. We need all phones turned off and the boys sleeping at someone else's house..."

 

"Tomorrow night!" Tommi says excitedly. "Me and Zack will take Diego and Alex and the house will be yours all night long."

 

Kim grins. "Really?"

 

"It's the least I can do," Tommi says with a small laugh. 

 

"Thank you dude seriously."

 

"Hey, who's that?" 

 

Kim turns towards the bar and sees a tall, very attractive blonde woman presenting herself as an omega to Trini. Zack is behind her looking shocked and Trini looks...tempted. 

 

With a growl Kim jumps out of the booth. "Kim!" Tommi cries jumping out after her. 

 

Kim steps in between Trini and the omega baring her teeth. They didn't usually give in to their baser instincts except for heats and ruts but she hadn't had her wife for five months and she wasn't gonna let this _slut_ have her. 

 

The other omega bares her own teeth in challenge. "She's my mate!" Kim snaps shoving the woman back. 

 

The woman lunges forward but Tommi stops her. She grips the woman's throat until she submits to her beta then shoves her away. "Back the fuck off bitch, she's pregnant." 

 

Zack steps next to Tommi defensively and growls at the omega who whimpers then bows submissively to the two betas. 

 

Kim turns around and faces Trini who looks stunned and...turned on. 

 

With a harsh grunt she grips Trini's hand and yanks her towards the back of the club. They exit the club and get into the car that is parked in the back that is totally solitary and almost pitch black save for one flickering street light. 

 

They get in the back seat and Kim lies down on the leather seats. Trini growls that low alpha growl that drives an omega absolutely insane. Kim moans loudly and yanks off her underwear. Trini moves underneath Kim's dress once the underwear slides all the way down to one of Kim's ankles. 

 

Trini licks up her slit so slowly Kim slams her hands against the seats in frustration. "Good thing you don't have super strength anymore you would fuck up my car," Trini says teasingly kissing her clit. 

 

"Ahhh, Trini I swear to God, ohhhh shiiiit."

 

Trini swirls her tongue around Kim's clit and sucks it in hard. Kim arches up and flails trying to find something to hold on to. 

 

Trini's phone rings and Kim grabs onto Trini's head crying out, "leave it! Fucking leave it!" 

 

The phones keeps ringing until it dies out and Trini keeps going flicking her tongue fast against Kim's clit. 

 

The phone rings again Kim slaps her hand against the seat. "No no no!" She cries when Trini groans and backs away. 

 

"It could be important Kim," Trini sighs wiping her mouth. 

 

Kim collapses limblessly on the seats and groans loudly. "I'm gonna cry." 

 

"Hello?" Trini says breathlessly answering the phone. 

 

" _Hi Mrs. Hart-Mendez?_ " 

 

"Yes?"

 

" _This is Lisa from L.A General._ "

 

Trini looks at Kim and puts the phone on speaker. "Hi Lisa, is everything okay?" 

 

" _More than okay Mrs. Hart-Mendez, your mother woke up._ "

 

...

 

"Mom!" Trini runs into the room crying. 

 

" _Mija_!" June cries extending her arms to hug Trini tightly. 

 

Kim, Zack and Tommi stand at the doorway silently and watch as June and Trini cry and hug each other. Billy and Jason join them moments later but they don't notice because Diego and Alex run in like animals yelling and screaming, "MAMI!" 

 

"My boys!" June says pulling them both into tight hugs. 

 

After the tearful hellos June leans back on her pillows and says, "They told me everything."

 

Trini and the boys look at each other tearfully. June starts crying a new batch of tears, "I know about your father and my coma. I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't apologize mami," Trini says pulling her against her chest. "Please don't. You did nothing wrong, it was an accident mami."

 

"I can't believe he's gone!" June says sobbing hard. 

 

They hug again crying together.

 

"I feel like we're invading," Zack whispers. Kim glances at him and sees he's crying as well as Jason and Billy. Trini's emotions are powerful and it's affecting them greatly. 

 

"Maybe we should go wait in the waiting room," Billy says softly. 

 

"Kimberly _querida_ ," June says. " _Ven mi amor_." 

 

"She says to come here," Trini says. 

 

Kim steps into the room slowly and June gasps. "Look at how big you are now!" 

 

Kim smiles shyly. "I'll be seven months soon."

 

June extends her arms to her. "I'm glad I woke up in time to see my grandbaby be born." 

 

Kim goes forward and hugs her tightly. She can't hold back the tears any longer and not just because of Trini's overwhelming emotions but her own. 

 

"Do you know the gender?" 

 

"We chose not to know," Kim says smiling. 

 

"Whatever it is we will shower him or her with love," June says caressing Kim's cheek gently. 

 

"I'm so glad you woke up June, Trini visited you every single day and the boys came three times a week," Kim says. 

 

"I know," June says. "I could hear everything."

 

...

 

June stayed under observation for two more days before they released her from the hospital. Angel Grove was too painful to return to so they decided to stay in L.A. They put the boys officially in one of the private schools in L.A and fixed June up in their guest bedroom. 

 

June insisted that in a week she would be able to go out and look for a job and get an apartment nearby for her and the boys. Trini and Kim had explained that they didn't mind having June and the boys living with them but June kept saying they had already had the boys for five months and they were starting a family of their own and needed their privacy. 

 

June must have sensed Kim and Trini's dying sex life or one of their friends told her something cause one random night about two weeks after moving in, June announced that her and the boys were spending the whole night in a hotel. 

 

Kim and Trini look at each other then at June who just smiles and motions to the boys to carry the duffle bag and follow her out. The moment the door closes Kim and Trini are all over each other. 

 

They are kissing sloppily and walking together towards the bedroom. "Mmm, wait," Trini moans placing her hands on Kim's belly.

 

"You won't hurt the baby Trini," Kim breathes laying down on the bed and pulling Trini down with her. They lay side by side kissing for a moment then Kim tugs on Trini's shirt to lift it off. Clothes are shed at a rapid pace and Kim turns around so that she's laying on her side with her back towards Trini. 

 

Trini presses up against her back and kisses her neck. Kim moans and leans her head back. "Fuck me Trini."

 

Trini groans lowly and lifts one of Kim's legs up to give her access. She moves up to her elbow and lowers her hips slightly until her member is lined up to Kim dripping pussy. 

 

Trini pushes in slowly and they both moan loudly. Kim grips the sheets tightly as Trini starts moving her hips slowly, so torturously slow. 

 

"Trini for fuck sake!" Kim cries biting into her pillow. 

 

Trini laughs softly. "I love it when I make you so fucking desperate."

 

"Ahhh God! Harder! Faster! Trini please please please..." She continues chanting 'please' anxiously and Trini knows she won't last much longer cause God it's been nearly 6 months and Kim is so tight. 

 

She obliges moving her hips so fast and hard their skin starts slapping together. Kim is crying out in orgasm almost instantly. Her body is trembling hard and she's tugging on the sheets so hard they actually rip. 

 

Trini moans loudly feeling the squeeze of Kim's muscles but she doesn't want to finish yet so she keeps going. In seconds Kim is cumming again, then again, then again.

 

By the fifth orgasm Trini can't hold back anymore and with a long cry she releases herself into Kim. She collapses onto the bed with a heavy sigh and starts panting. "Fucking finally!" Trini breathes. 

 

Kim doesn't respond. 

 

Trini lifts her head. "Kim?"

 

Kim responds with a loud snore and Trini laughs. She pulls out of Kim slowly hearing a small whimper from her. She yawns hit with a sudden wave of tiredness and glances at the nightstand when her phone vibrates. Trini chuckles softly, knowing already what it was. 

 

**ExPR Group** : 

 

**Zacktron** : Yo Kim, you okay bro?

 

**Jase** : Five? How the...holy shit 

 

**T.O** : Five? Wait...Trini did you just give Kim 5 orgasms?

 

**Billy-boi** : ...

 

**CrazyGirlHM** : Kim cannot respond right now she is currently knocked the fuck out please leave a message after the beep. 

 

**Billy-boi** : beep? What?

 

**Jase** : lol XD 

 

**T.O** : Nooiiice 

 

**Zacktron** : Trini YOU GOD! 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is even reading this but if you are I hope you like it. I wish they would make a sequel so this fandom could spark back to life, Trimberly is the best ship ever! Anyways, readers or not I got a bunch of ideas and I plan on writing them anyways


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time jumps to wrap this story up, fluff and smut because this story is much more chill.

**_Bonded_**  

 

**Epilogue**  

 

_4 Years Later_

 

"Merry Christmas my favorite lesbians!" Zack cries pulling Trini into a tight hug then pulling in Kim who laughs. 

 

Tommi walks in next holding a car seat with a sleeping baby. "And as always he leaves me carrying everything." 

 

Trini laughs and leans down to look at the baby. "Oh my gosh, little Hiromi, she's so beautiful!"

 

"She looks just like my mom doesn't she?" Zack says with a huge grin on his face. 

 

A 4 year old little boy runs out of the hallway right to Zack yelling out, "Uncle Zack!" 

 

"Miguel!" Zack cries lifting up the little boy. 

 

"Hey!" Billy says entering the house followed by Jason. 

 

"Uncle Billy! Uncle Jason!" 

 

"Hi Miguel!" Jason says taking the boy from Zack's arms. 

 

"Mommy can I play Fortnite with Uncle Billy?" Miguel says reaching over to Kim. 

 

Kim grabs his hand and kisses it. "Of course but not all night just for a little while."

 

"Yay!" Miguel cries jumping over to Billy who takes him excitedly and runs over to the T.V.

 

"When's it your turn dude?" Trini says smacking Jason's arm. 

 

"He agreed last night," Jason says grinning widely. "That is if Kim is still willing to be our surrogate."

 

Kim laughs and jumps into his arms. "Hell yes!"

 

Jason laughs loudly and spins her around. "Thank you Kimmie thank you thank you!" 

 

"Whoa there!" 

 

Kim jumps off of Jason to greet the newcomers. "Mom! Dad!" 

 

"Hey rascal!" Dan says hugging his daughter. 

 

"Hi sweetums," Ayala says. 

 

"We brought fish!" Michael Scott says followed in by his wife Karen and his daughter Denise. 

 

"Hey!" Jason cries. "I didn't know you were coming! I have so much to tell you."

 

They all go further into the living room as more people enter the house, Trini's mother and brothers along with Billy's mom Kelly. 

 

"Ma!" Billy cries running over to her. 

 

They settle in after an hour of greetings and chatter for dinner. At dinner Jason and Billy share their news and everyone celebrates and cheers.

 

...

 

Trini sighs as the water falls on her. The warmth quickly loosens the tension in her muscles from work and sexual frustration. Jason had been an overprotective father and threatened to kill Trini if she got her member anywhere near his or Billy's baby. 

 

They had each fertilized an egg expecting at least one of them to take and now Kim is expecting twins so they are hoping one is Jason's and the other's is Billy's. 

 

Trini feels a breeze of cold and she turns to see Kim stepping into the shower. "Hey love," she sighs stepping aside so Kim could get under the stream. 

 

Kim looks stressed and annoyed. "These stubborn ass babies just like there fathers."

 

Trini laughs. "Doc said no to induction?"

 

"I'm over a week overdue and the Doc was like, no, medical induction isn't necessary you can just do natural things to trigger it."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Okay let's see I worked out in the living room, nothing, I ate straight up jalapeños from the jar, nothing..."

 

"Straight up?" Trini says scrunching up her face in disgust. "Seriously?"

 

Kimberly nods with a grimace. "Ate like ten raspberries leaves. Nothing is working."

 

"Hmm I'm so sorry baby," Trini says kissing Kim's lips softly. "I'm sure they'll be out soon. And afterwards..."

 

Trini trails off biting her lip nervously. Kim lifts her chin up so they could look at each other. "What is it baby? I feel your fear."

 

"I know it's a lot to ask cause after this you will have given birth to three children but I really want Miguel to have a sibling cause me and my brothers had such a great childhood..."

 

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Kim says laughing. "Are you seriously asking me to have another baby with you? Trini I love you you doofus! If you don't want any more kids at all or you want fifty more I'll do anything for you...but don't ask for fifty...my poor vagina..."

 

Trini laughs aloud and pulls Kim into a tight hug underneath the stream of water. "I love you baby. I can't wait to have another baby with you."

 

"Well that won't happen while these two keep on claiming my belly as their permanent home!" Kim says throwing her head back in frustration.

 

Trini laughs. "Well what else can you try to induce the labor?"

 

Kim thinks for moment leaning her head back against the tile walls then her head snaps back up suddenly. "Holy shit! We shoulda done this one first!"

 

"What?" Trini says. 

 

"Sex!"

 

Trini looks at her with wide eyes and steps back. "Jason will kill me."

 

"Jason can suck it I want these babies out now." Kim yanks Trini towards her and kisses her with so much passion Trini moans and melts into her. 

 

Both of their phone start ringing outside the shower and they laugh breaking the kiss. "That's probably Jason and Billy," Trini says.

 

"I don't give a fuck," Kim says shoving down on Trini's shoulders until she's on her knees in front of her. 

 

Trini doesn't hesitate. She leans forward and swipes her tongue up Kim's slit making the taller woman moan loudly. "Shit Trini I needed this."

 

"Me too," Trini mumbles against her before swirling her tongue around Kim's clit and sucking it in. Kim leans against the wall heavily, crying out and moaning as Trini alternates between swirling, flicking rapidly, and sucking but never doing one thing consistently. 

 

After a few minutes of absolute torture, Kim reaches down and pulls Trini's hair so hard she even feels the pain herself. "Do you really wanna piss off a heavily pregnant woman Trinidad Hart-Mendez?"

 

Trini only releases a garbled moan in response. Kim releases her hair and Trini leans forward wrapping her lips around Kim's clit and sucking it in hard. 

 

"Ohhhh shiiittt baby yes!" Kim cries out loudly slapping her hands against the tile wall. Trini holds her up firmly as her legs tremble and she cries out in orgasm. When she comes down from the powerful release, Trini stands up and wipes her mouth. 

 

"No baby yet?" Trini says. 

 

Kim smirks and turns around bending over seductively. 

 

"Ohhh Kim, I don't know if that's a good idea..."

 

The doorbell rings loudly and Trini's eyes widen. "That's Jason I can feel his anger."

 

"You're gonna ignore it and fuck me."

 

"But what if Miguel opens the door he'll burst in here..."

 

"Miguel is at your mom's let him fume."

 

"Shit Kim I..."

 

" _Damelo_." 

 

With a low groan Trini rushes forward and pushes her throbbing member deep into Kim. They both moan loudly at the action. 

 

They hear pounding at the door followed by Jason yelling, "Trini you fucker!"

 

"You like when I speak shitty Spanish?" Kim says with a teasing smirk. 

 

"Fuck Kim." Trini starts moving her hips slow and deep moaning softly with each movement. 

 

"Harder baby," Kim breathes reaching back to grab her hip. 

 

"Ugh shit, I don't wanna hurt you." 

 

Kim looks at her with a smug grin. 

 

"Kim, don't you dare..."

 

" _Damelo, duro mi amor."_

 

"Ah fuck!" Trini cries out gripping Kim's hips hard and pumping her hips so hard and fast that their skin slapped together harshly with each thrust. Kim's cries grow louder and she starts trembling. 

 

"Oh fuck!" Kim cries out as her orgasm catches her by surprise. She's cumming so hard Trini can't move from being squeezed so tight. Her toes curl and she cries out trying to contain herself. 

 

Kim looks back at her with a smirk. "Cum for me baby."

 

"Not in you," Trini breathes. "Jason would..."

 

" _Quiero que vengas ya._ " 

 

Trini cries out loudly and trembles violently as she cums hard into Kim her knees nearly giving out from the force. 

 

Trini pants heavily and leans on Kim's back trying to recover. "Fuck Kim, who the hell taught you those words?" 

 

Kim laughs. "A combination of Rosetta Stone and this Spanish singer I've been listening to named Becky G."

 

"Maybe I can teach you more," Trini says pulling out of Kim slowly.  "Do you feel any different?"

 

Kim looks down at her belly with a frown. "Damn it."

 

They finish the shower quickly then step out to dry off. "We probably have to let in Jason now," Kim says. 

 

"Fuck he's gonna kill me," Trini says. 

 

Kim picks up her phone and shows Trini the texts. "Yeah he is."

 

**ExPR Group:**  

 

**Jase** : Trinidad Hart-Mendez! What the fuck are you doing?

 

**Billy-boi:** This is making me uncomfortable

 

**Zacktron** : Uh Oh...

 

**T.O:** What's going on?

 

**Jase** : Trini! Dude seriously do not put you dick anywhere near my babies

 

**Zacktron** : She ain't listening bro her dick's in control now

 

**T.O** : gross guys, seriously 

 

**Jase** : I am gonna go over there and break down your door! Trini! Kim! Stoooop!

 

**Billy-boi:** Okay so Jason went over there he's pissed 

 

**Zacktron** : Jerry Jerry Jerry!

 

**T.O:** Shut up Zack

 

**Zacktron** : Come onnn babe it's fun, flash your titties 

 

**Billy-boi:** What? I am so confused 

 

**T.O:** I have confiscated Zack's phone for the night he lost his privileges 

 

**Jase** : Thanks Tommi. Trini, Kim open up I'm at your door  

 

... 

 

The moment Kim opens the door Jason goes flying in and chases after Trini who squeaks and jumps over the table. Kim laughs as she hears them tearing down the hallway Jason cursing loudly and Trini screaming. 

 

She feels water trickling down her leg and she looks down in shock. A few moments later she feels a sharp pain and hisses. She hears Trini and Jason cry out loudly from somewhere in the apartment then their feet stomping as they run back to the living room. 

 

Her phone rings and she puts it on speaker without even looking. "Kimmy! Are you okay?" Zack's voice sounds anxious. "Oh shit that hurts like a bitch!"

 

"Kim!" Trini cries running to her. 

 

"Oh my God! Kim!" Jason cries behind her. 

 

"My water broke," Kim says through gritted teeth as another contraction hits. 

 

Trini and Jason double over in pain. Billy bursts into the apartment having run up a few flights of stairs. "Kim!" 

 

"Let's go to the hospital!" Jason says. "It's baby time!"

 

...

 

_3 Years Later_  

 

Kim looks tiredly at Trini who smiles brightly. "I think you're done huh baby?"

 

Kim nods weakly. "Yeah I think so baby. This business is officially closed."

 

Trini laughs as the door opens and Miguel walks in. "Mommy! Mami!" He says running to Trini and hugging her. "Is my little sister here yet?" 

 

"They'll bring her soon," Trini says. 

 

"Mommy can I cuddle with you," Miguel says. 

 

Trini kisses his head and says, "Mommy is a little tired sweetie she'll cuddle you when they release her from the hospital okay buddy?"

 

"Okay mami," Miguel says. 

 

The door opens and Zack and Tommi enter with Hiromi trailing behind. The four year old cheers happily when she sees Miguel and goes to hug him. 

 

"You done right?" Zack says grunting and sitting on the nearest chair. "Cause I really hate that we can feel your labor. It suuuucks!"

 

"Maybe now you appreciate your wife more," Kim says smirking. 

 

Tommi laughs. "He better."

 

Jason and Billy walk in next holding the hands with the twins. Two little boys, one mocha skinned little boy with Kim's eyes and Billy's features named Stanley after Billy's dad, and the other a blonde hair blue eyed beauty with Kim's soft tan named Jackson Michael.

 

The toddlers immediately run to Kim's side yelling out, "Mama!"

 

Kim laughs and gives the babies her hand that they take excitedly. June and the twins enter the room next. " _Abuela_!" Miguel cries running to June and hugging her. " _Tios_!" Diego and Alex hug him. 

 

Dan and Ayala walk in next. Dan hugs Miguel and lifts him up as Ayala hugs Billy and Jason's twins. "All my grandbabies are so beautiful."

 

"And this is your last one mom," Kim says laughing. 

 

Ayala pouts. "Aw no more?" 

 

"Four's not enough?" Kim says. 

 

Trini stands excitedly. "Here they come!" 

 

Everyone turns as the nurse enters holding the little bundle in her arms. The four children didn't even let the nurse walk two steps before they were crowding her trying to see the baby. 

 

"Oh no," June says. "Let's get these rascals out so Kim can feed my _nieta-cita_ and then we can come back and see her."

 

"Great idea June," Ayala says picking up Stanley. "Dan get Jack." The two mothers get along now ever since June woke up from her coma much to Kim and Trini's relief. 

 

Dan picks up the other twin as June picks up Hiromi. "Boys get Miguel," she says. 

 

Diego and Alex hug Miguel's shoulders and follow the rest of the adults out leaving only the former rangers and the nurse with the new baby. 

 

The nurse hands Kim the baby gently and says before walking out, "Let me know when you're ready to breastfeed Mrs. Hart-Mendez."

 

"Will do," Kim says. 

 

Trini is leaning over crying as Kim holds the little girl to her chest. "She's beautiful."

 

"She has your nose," Kim says kissing Trini's cheek. 

 

"Yeah," Trini says wiping away her tears. "And your eyes." 

 

"Now you'll never be able to say no to her," Kim says. 

 

Trini laughs. "True."

 

"Poor Trini," Jason says leaning over the other side of the bed smiling. "You're a goner, she's so beautiful."

 

"Thanks Jase."

 

"What will her name be?" Tommi says stepping over with Zack to stand beside Trini. 

 

"Stephanie Lillian Hart-Mendez."

 

"Pretty!" Tommi says. 

 

"We have five kids between all of us," Billy says smiling. 

 

"Hey!" Zack cries. "They can be the new Power Rangers one day!"

 

Trini laughs and lifts her shirt slightly to reveal the scar on her stomach. "I rather they didn't."

 

"Sorry bro," Tommi says sheepishly. 

 

"Okay but we did have some good times," Jason says. "Training in the pit, having campfires, hanging out all the time, even sharing god damn beds. It was the best."

 

"True," Kim says. "It's how I fell in love with you."

 

Trini laughs. "I guess it's not all that bad."

 

"Our kids would be cool Power Rangers," Billy says smiling. "Miguel as the oldest would be Red Ranger for sure!"

 

"He could be Yellow too," Trini says pouting. 

 

"Then Stephanie here can be Pink," Kim says. 

 

"Hiromi's black for sure!" Zack says. 

 

"I guess this next one will have to be Green then."

 

Everyone freezes and snaps their heads towards Tommi who is blushing and biting her lip. 

 

"Next one?" Zack says raising his eyebrows. "Babe are you pregnant?"

 

Tommi laughs and nods her head. Cheers erupts all around the room and everyone starts hugging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my friends! I am working on two more fics rn that I hope you guys will read, but they are much heavier than this one especially the second one that has so many trigger warnings and it might be too angsty but some of you might like that. In the meantime I'm in the mood for trimberly oneshots so please feel free to send me prompts here or on my tumblr: fictionator

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters have a little time jump where the story really begins :) thanks for reading!


End file.
